863 Sekunden
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS, nicht DH-kompatibel: Severus Snape stirbt beim Endkampf und alles, was Hermine bleibt, ist die Erinnerung an 863 Sekunden.


**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Nicht DH-kompatibel: Severus Snape stirbt beim Endkampf und alles, was Hermine bleibt, ist die Erinnerung an 863 Sekunden.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Diese Story ist Lepitera gewidmet, weil sie sich immer so herrlich an meinen Macken aufhängen kann.  
Betadank geht an Anja.  
Oh, und bevor sich jemand später beschwert… °taschentuchbox bereit stell° Bedient euch!  
**Warnings:** Charakter Death!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**- 863 Sekunden -**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley spähte mit betretener Miene am Türrahmen vorbei in das Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes. Warme Luft schlug ihr entgegen, vermochte jedoch nicht, die Kälte der Nacht aus ihrem Körper zu scheuchen. Draußen dämmerte es allmählich. Ein grauer Morgen brach an, typisch englisch. Sie hatte nicht eine Minute Schlaf gefunden.

Zugegeben, damit war sie sicherlich in guter Gesellschaft. In dieser Nacht hatte vermutlich kein Mitglied der magischen Bevölkerung Schlaf gefunden. Die Gewaltherrschaft von Lord Voldemort – und beinahe schämte sie sich, dass sie sich jetzt traute, den Namen auszusprechen – hatte endlich ihr Ende gefunden.

Doch nicht nur Voldemort selbst war gefallen. Der Bastard hatte gewusst, wie er noch eine Reihe guter Menschen, fähiger Zauberer und Hexen, mit sich reißen konnte. Es war das alte Patentrezept: _Man entfessele einen mittelschweren Krieg, füge ein bisschen Panikmache hinzu und rühre dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn…_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht über diesen unpassenden Sarkasmus.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass ihre beste Freundin, Hermine Granger, verstummt war, seitdem sie den Herd, auf dem dieses äußerst unappetitliche Süppchen geköchelt hatte, ausgeschaltet hatten. Und Ginny wusste nicht warum. Sie selbst verlangte es danach zu reden. Mit irgendwem, der bereit war, zuzuhören. Doch sie konnte sich nicht um ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse kümmern, solange sie nicht wusste, was mit Hermine war.

Diese saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Stunden nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt und auf niemanden reagiert. Sie trug sogar noch die verdreckten Klamotten, hatte getrocknetes Blut und Schlamm im Gesicht.

Nach mehreren Minuten brachte Ginny endlich genug Mut auf, um ihren Platz am Türrahmen zu verlassen und das schon beinahe unangenehm erwämte Zimmer zu durchqueren. Sie kam neben Hermine zum Stehen und bekam kaum Luft angesichts der Hitze. Es befand sich viel zu viel Holz im Kamin, denn jeder, der es nicht geschafft hatte, zu Hermine durchzudringen, hatte aus reiner Verlegenheit einen Scheit dazu gepackt. Frösteln tat Ginny trotzdem.

Mit mehrfachem Blinzeln wandte sie schließlich den Blick vom Feuer und ging in die Hocke. Hermine hatte die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken lassen. Ihre Augen waren trocken, sie blinzelte nicht.

„Hermine, willst du nicht duschen? Das Bad ist endlich frei." In den letzten Stunden hatten sich alle um das kleine Badezimmer mit Dusche gestritten. Einzig sie selbst war in das große mit der Badewanne verschwunden. Erst als sie im warmen Wasser gelegen hatte, hatte sie verstanden, warum alle die Badewanne gemieden hatten. Wer wollte schon im Dreck des Krieges liegen, wenn er stattdessen sehen konnte, wie er gluckernd im Abfluss verschwand?

Hermine schien keine Gedanken dieser Art zu haben. Sie antwortete auch dieses Mal nicht, was Ginny ein tiefes Seufzen entlockte. „Oh Mine, wenn du mir doch bloß sagen würdest, was passiert ist", flüsterte der Rotschopf und strich durch die verklebten, dreckigen Locken ihrer Freundin.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie atmete. Mal tief und geräuschvoll. Mal leise und verborgen. Ließ es sogar zeitweise ganz sein. Es brachte nichts.

Sie hielt die Augen krampfhaft geöffnet. Einen Moment. Und noch einen. Und noch einen weiteren. Dann schloss sie sie abrupt und genoss das Brennen. Und bemerkte, wie es wieder verschwand. Ohne dass es etwas brachte.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht. Sah das Licht des Fluches. Das glitzernde Grün. Sah ihn fallen. Und nichts passierte.

Irgendwann zwang Hermine sich dazu, ihre steifen Glieder zu bewegen. Sie stellte stöhnend die Füße auf den Boden und strich sich über das Gesicht. Ihre Haut spannte, als sie das Gesicht verzog. Getrockneter Dreck klebte an jeder Stelle, die nicht von Stoff bedeckt gewesen war. Und an einigen Stellen, die _definitiv_ bedeckt gewesen waren. Ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände rieben über die empfindliche Haut ihrer Augen, doch außer einer diffusen Feuchtigkeit und einer verschwommenen Sicht kam nichts dabei heraus.

Mit leerem Blick sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. Vorhin war Ginny hier gewesen, später auch Harry und Ron. Davor einige andere, in ihrer Erinnerung gesichtslose Menschen mit verzerrten Stimmen. Als ob sie geschlafen hätte. Und genauso fühlte sie sich auch. Erschöpft und zerschlagen, verspannt und irgendwie weit weg von der Realität. Als hätte sich ein Schleier über ihre Augen gelegt. Wie der Nebel, der draußen aufgezogen war und sich feucht gegen die Fensterscheiben presste. Sie beobachtete.

Schließlich stand sie auf und ging zum Kamin. Das Feuer war zunehmend geschrumpft in den letzten Stunden, aber es reichte noch, um mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Sie wusste, dass dieser Kamin mit einigen in Hogwarts verbunden war und hoffte, dass das auch bei seinem der Fall sein würde.

Also nahm sie sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Sims und warf es in die Flammen. Als diese sich grün verfärbten, sah sie erneut den Fluch durch die Luft glitzern. Hermine schloss die Augen und wartete. Dann war es vorbei.

Sie seufzte und stieg in die Flammen. „Hogwarts, Büro von Severus Snape."

Sie stolperte aus dem Kamin und musste sich auf dem Tisch vor sich abstützten, um nicht zu fallen. Kaum hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, sah sie sich um und begann erneut zu schwanken. Als wolle ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie abwegig diese Vorstellung war. Tatsächlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie schon seit Stunden ins Bodenlose fallen.

Sie blinzelte und die Welt rückte wieder ins Lot.

Kaum jemand konnte von sich behaupten, dass er sich im Büro von Severus Snape wohl fühlte. Anders Hermine. Sie war in den letzten Jahren so oft hier unten gewesen, dass es schon beinahe ein zweites Zuhause geworden war. Zumindest war es bekannt genug, damit sie sich entspannte, wenn sie es betrat.

Die organisierte Unordnung, in der Bücher, Pergamente, Geräte, Zutaten, Artefakte und kleine Tiere auf den Regalen, Tischen und Kommoden lagen und standen, ließ ihre Atmung schwerer werden. Sie hatte Monate gebraucht, ehe sie sich zurechtgefunden hatte. Und Severus hatte es genossen, sie bei ihren verzweifelten Versuchen zu beobachten. Zumindest nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sie wirklich eine Hilfe und kein Hindernis war.

Vorsichtig löste Hermine sich vom Tisch und trat weiter in den Raum. Mit ihrer Ankunft hatten sich einige Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet, die mit flackernden Geräuschen die Stille durchbrachen. Gleichzeitig begannen sie, die Luft zu bewegen. Staub tanzte in den Lichtkegeln, Schatten huschten über die Wände und Wärme strich hin und wieder über ihre erhitzten Wangen.

In der Mitte des Büros blieb Hermine stehen und drehte sich langsam einmal um sich selbst. Egal wohin sie sah, sie verband mit allem eine Erinnerung. Severus, der verzweifelt ein Buch zu finden versuchte. Severus, der ihr erklärte, welche Zutaten in welchem Regal zu finden waren. Severus, der sie ansah, während sie schrieb und wegschaute, als sie es bemerkte. Severus, der mit einem Glas Wein im Sessel saß. Severus, der lebhaft diskutierte. Severus, der…

Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie glaubte, die Flut der Erinnerungen würde ihr den Brustkorb zuschnüren.

Nach ein paar Momenten wagte sie es zu blinzeln. Genau hier, an der Stelle, an der sie jetzt stand, hatte sie kurz vor dem Beginn des Kampfes auch gestanden. Mit wild pochendem Herzen und roten Wangen. Mit schweißigen Händen und einem Adrenalinpegel, der sich jenseits von Gut und Böse befand. Sie hatte auf Severus gewartet, so wie schon häufiger, seitdem sie die Passwörter für seine Räume kannte.

Als die Tür sich dann geöffnet hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, einer Ohnmacht zum Opfer zu fallen. Für einen Moment war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden, ihr Herzschlag hatte ausgesetzt und sie musste mit ihrer schnappenden Atmung ausgesehen haben wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Hauptquartier sein und Potters Reden lauschen?", hatte er sie gefragt und klang dabei so spöttisch wie eh und je. Wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

„Ja. Nein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Sie würde den Anblick seines Gesichts vermutlich nicht vergessen. Wie er zu ihr aufgesehen hatte, das Gesicht halb von Schatten verborgen, die Reflektion der Fackeln als weiße Punkte in seinen Augen. „Was gibt es?"

Mit weichen Knien ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, stoppte aber, als er seine Augen zusammenkniff. Mehrmals setzte Hermine zum Sprechen an, fand aber nicht den richtigen Anfang. Wie sollte sie das riesige Etwas, das unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand, nur in Worte fassen? Noch dazu, wenn seine Haltung nur Ablehnung verströmte.

„Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne dich noch einmal zu sehen", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Firlefanz", schnaubte er und räumte einige Bücher zur Seite.

„Sieh mich an, Severus!" Hermines Stimme war laut und sie schlug sich überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige."

Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Platte. „Was möchtest du von mir, Hermine?"

„Ich möchte einige Fragen klären, die schon seit Monaten zwischen uns stehen. Und es würde mir helfen, wenn du nicht so tun würdest, als würde ich dir auf die Nerven gehen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt."

In der danach entstehenden Stille klang das Ticken der Wanduhr unerträglich laut. Hermine warf ihr einen Blick zu, einfach weil dieser Anblick leichter zu ertragen war als Severus' Gesicht. Es war zwölf Minuten vor neun. Und siebzehn Sekunden.

Schließlich senkte Severus den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so ein Gespräch", hörte sie ihn schwach sagen.

Das gab ihr genug Mut, um die restliche Distanz zu ihm zu überbrücken. „Möglicherweise ist es der letzte Zeitpunkt, Severus. Wie viele Chancen habe ich schon, diese Nacht zu überleben?"

Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, seine Augen waren groß. „Mehr als manch anderer", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Hermine lächelte müde. „Habe ich denn einen Grund, dafür zu kämpfen?"

Severus reagierte quälende Herzschläge lang nicht auf ihre Frage. Dann nickte er kaum merklich. Und als er eine Hand hob und sie an Hermines Gesicht legte, glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde sich überschlagen und jeden Moment ganz stehen bleiben. Diese Berührung, so unbeholfen und zurückhaltend sie war, versetzte sie in einen absoluten Ausnahmezustand. Und als er sich dann noch vorbeugte und sie küsste – da war Hermine sich absolut sicher – brannten mehrere Sicherungen in ihrem Verstand durch.

Als sie das Büro wieder verlassen hatte, war es zwei Minuten nach neun gewesen. Und vierzig Sekunden.

Sie versuchte sich an das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren zu erinnern, als sie nun alleine im Büro stand. Doch je krampfhafter sie es versuchte, desto weniger gelang es ihr. Die Details entglitten ihr wie Wasser aus der hohlen Hand. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, sie glaubte, es kaum mehr richtig erkennen zu können.

Hermines Atmung wurde flach und hektisch. Sie griff sich an den Hals, als sich ein kaum beschreibliches Engegefühl über ihre Lungen legte. Ihr Puls raste, kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus. Taumelnd ging sie zum Schreibtisch und griff nach der dunklen Oberfläche. Das glatte Holz fühlte sich bekannt an, beinahe glaubte sie, ihn dahinter sitzen zu sehen, wie er Aufsätze korrigierte. Ein gesichtsloser Mann in schwarzem Umhang.

Und gleichzeitig kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie einer Illusion zum Opfer fallen. Als befände sie sich gar nicht in Severus' Büro. Alles hier – so bekannt es auf den ersten Blick auch war – entbehrte jeglicher Ähnlichkeit zu den Räumen, die sich in ihrer Erinnerung befanden. Es war, als würde etwas fehlen. Es war, als hätte man eine Muggelfotografie neben eine magische gelegt. Es fehlte Leben. Es fehlte…

Hermine keuchte und ging in die Knie. Etwas traf sie hart wie ein Klatscher direkt in die Magengegend – zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Sie rutschte an dem massigen Schreibtisch hinab und kauerte als kleines Häufchen am Boden. Dieses Mal peitschten die Erinnerungen an die Nacht ungewollt durch ihren Verstand. Unkontrolliert und mit dem bitteren Geschmack der Wahrheit. Severus, der etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt war. Ein Todesser hinter ihm, der den Zauberstab hob. Und ein _Avada Kedavra_ später war es vorbei.

Hermine hatte sich an all die Chancen erinnert, die sie gehabt hatten. An die Abende, die sie hier verbracht hatte. Wie sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Wie sie um Worte gerungen hatte. Und dann hatte sie sich plötzlich alleine auf einem Schlachtfeld wieder gefunden mit nicht mehr als einem gebrochenen Versprechen: „Nach dem Ende des Krieges werden wir Zeit haben, Hermine."

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen das Holz des Schreibtisches und beobachtete die Welt, die sich drehte, als säße sie auf einem zügellosen Karussell. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, sie sah Severus' Körper erneut zu Boden fallen, spürte, wie er sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte, sah Schlamm aufspritzen und spürte Regentropfen an ihrem Gesicht hinablaufen. Doch als sie die Hand hob, war ihre Wange trocken.

„Bei Salazar", flüsterte sie atemlos und schlug einmal mit dem Kopf gegen das Holz hinter sich. Nicht so, dass es wehtat, sondern nur so, dass das Karussell einen Moment lang strauchelte. Ihre Hände zitterten, so dass sie sie auf den kalten Boden presste. Sie konnte Sandkörner unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlen. Eine kaum sichtbare Fuge im Boden. Kalter Schweiß erinnerte sie an fiebrige Nächte in ihrer Kindheit. Der unregelmäßige Puls, der kaum stark genug schien, um ausreichend Sauerstoff in ihrem Körper zu verteilen.

Hermine gluckste verrutscht. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn einem das Herz brach.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Minerva war im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen, als Albus bemerkt hatte, dass sich jemand in Severus' Büro aufhielt. Der alte Mann seufzte schwer und strich sich über das Gesicht. „Ich vermute, das ist Miss Granger", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Niemals zuvor hatte er so alt ausgesehen wie in dieser Nacht.

„Ich werde hinunter gehen", bot Minerva an und stand auf. Sie war schon beinahe an der Tür, als Albus sie zurückrief.

„Du musst etwas wissen, Minerva. Über Severus und Miss Granger."

Sie lächelte abwesend. „Du musst nichts erklären, Albus. Was sonst sollte Miss Granger um diese Zeit und nach solch einer Nacht in das Büro von Severus treiben, als die Trauer um eine verlorene Chance?" Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie verstand, was Hermine Granger in Severus' Arme getrieben hatte. Doch sie hatte den veränderten Umgang der beiden miteinander bemerkt. Und sie hatte Hermine im Hauptquartier vor dem Kamin sitzen sehen.

Nichtsdestotrotz schien Albus überrascht, dass sie die Lage erfasst hatte. Letztendlich nickte er nur und schloss die Augen.

Minerva hatte sich Zeit gelassen, während sie durch die Gänge der Schule gelaufen war. Hermine würde Zeit für sich brauchen können. Am liebsten hätte Minerva sie komplett in Ruhe gelassen, doch die Sorge um ihre Löwenbabys – wie Severus es immer abfällig genannt hatte – trieb sie nach unten.

Sie hatte noch nicht vollständig realisiert, dass Severus gestorben war. Er war schon immer ein Stehaufmännchen gewesen, eine Fähigkeit, die sie bewundert hatte. Dass sie seinen beißenden Spott vor vierundzwanzig Stunden zum letzten Mal gehört haben würde, überstieg momentan ihre Vorstellungskraft.

So sehr sie sich bemühte, irgendwann stand sie vor der Tür ihres Kollegen und stellte fest, dass die Banne mit seinem Ableben erloschen waren. Einzig ihre tief gerunzelte Stirn erzählte von dem Gram, den dies auslöste.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in die von allen Schülern gefürchteten Räume. Entgegen ihrer Vermutung kam sie jedoch nicht dazu, sich genauer umzusehen und von der Realität erfassen zu lassen. Hermine saß vor dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden, kämpfte sichtlich um Luft und Fassung, sowie um festen Halt.

Minerva versetzte der Tür einen Stoß, damit sie nicht von streunenden Schülern entdeckt wurden. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wer den Tränkeunterricht nun übernehmen würde. Wer nun Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein würde und wer morgens für die bissigen Blicke sorgte. Severus hinterließ so viele Lücken, von denen sie nicht einmal im Ansatz ermessen konnte, wer sie füllen sollte. Momentan tendierte sie zu dem Schluss, dass das unmöglich war.

Jedenfalls ging sie neben ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin in die Knie und zog sie in eine aufrechte Position. Schweiß und Dreck vermischten sich auf ihrer Stirn, ihre braunen Augen waren groß wie Handteller und ihre linke Hand nestelte an dem Ausschnitt des dünnen Pullovers.

Minerva hielt Hermines Hand fest und gab einen zischenden Laut von sich. „Sie müssen tief atmen, Hermine. Das ist wie beim Zaubern. Wenn Sie es hektisch versuchen, wird der Zauber misslingen."

Hermine sah sie starr an, doch Minerva merkte, wie die Erklärung ihren Zweck erfüllte, auch wenn Hermine ansonsten sehr abwesend wirkte. Allmählich wurde die junge Frau ruhiger und sank schließlich erschöpft auf Minervas Schoß. Beinahe erwartete sie, das runde Gesicht tränenüberströmt vorzufinden, als sie es zu sich drehte. Doch die Augen waren trocken.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich… Ich wusste nicht… Hab nicht nachgedacht", murmelte Hermine zusammenhanglos.

„Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Schulregeln", entschied die Ältere und half Hermine, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Okay", murmelte sie einfach. Die Blicke ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin schweiften ziellos durch den Raum und die noch immer schwere Atmung berichtete von den Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Es kam Minerva nicht so vor, als ob Hermine zurechnungsfähig war. Noch dazu stand ihre Kleidung vor Dreck und sie sah aus, als hätte man sie gerade aus einem Tümpel gezogen. Sie zitterte erbärmlich, die Hände waren eiskalt.

„Kommen Sie!", entschied Minerva deswegen, erstmal nachzuholen, was Hermine versäumt hatte. Sicherlich würde es niemand für anstößig halten, wenn sie ihr half, sich zu duschen und saubere Kleidung anzuziehen. Zumal eine Dusche in Situationen wie dieser schon des Öfteren geholfen hatte.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht und sie fragte auch nicht nach, als Minerva sie durch das Büro hinüber in Severus' private Räume führte. Sie war schon das eine oder andere Mal hier gewesen. Für gewöhnlich hatte Severus es bevorzugt, von ihr oder Albus versorgt zu werden, wenn es ihn einmal schwerer erwischt hatte – sehr zu Poppys Verärgerung.

Nun ermöglichte es ihr jedoch, Hermine zu helfen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie sie jetzt von hier wegbekommen hätte. Und auch sie selbst verlangte es, noch etwas hier zu bleiben.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, half sie Hermine aus der Kleidung und drehte die Dusche an. Nachdem sie sich selbst mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der sie vor Feuchtigkeit schützen würde, stieg sie lediglich aus ihren Schuhen und trat dann mit Hermine unter das warme Wasser. Sie legte Hermines Kopf soweit nach hinten, dass ihre Haare nass wurden und schwer hinab hingen. Nach und nach wurde der Schmutz aus dem jungen Gesicht gespült.

Hermine hielt die ganze Zeit über die Augen geschlossen. Auch als Minerva sich das Stück Seife nahm und die verdreckten Hände wusch. Sie berührte Hermine jedoch nicht an Stellen, die nicht offensichtlich verschmutzt waren. Das wäre zu weit gegangen.

Nach einigen Minuten schaltete sie das Wasser ab und sah sich im Badezimmer um. Nur Severus' Bademantel hing an der Wand. Strahlend weiß. Bevor sie danach griff, überlegte sie, ob es ihm recht gewesen wäre. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Severus Hermine sehr geschätzt, wenn nicht sogar geliebt hatte und dass ihm alles recht wäre, solange es ihr half.

Sie legte den schweren Frottestoff um Hermines Schultern. Instiktiv schloss Minerva die Augen, als ihr ein Geruch in die Nase drang. Eine ihr wohlbekannte Mischung aus Kräutern und schwarzem Tee. So intensiv, als würde Severus neben ihnen stehen. Minerva atmete ihn tief ein und eine Flut von Bildern huschte durch ihren Kopf. Severus, der hinter ihr vorbei ging und sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Severus, der wild gestikulierte und seine Schüler verteidigte. Severus, der ihr mit einem Glas Wein zuprostete. Severus, der erst spöttisch das Gesicht verzog und dann den Ansatz eines ehrlichen Lächelns zeigte.

Als Minerva die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie bei Hermine eine ähnliche Reaktion. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren erstarrt, während ihre kleinen Finger den weichen Stoff zusammenknüllten und vor ihr Gesicht zogen. Minerva neigte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Hermine ebenfalls die Augen schloss und hörbar einatmete. Tief und ruhig.

Hermines braune Augen schwammen in Feuchtigkeit, als sie das nächste Mal zu Minerva aufsah. Sie hickste einmal und presste den Bademantel noch fester an sich. Kurz darauf begannen die ersten Tränen zu laufen, ihr Kinn zitterte und ihr Atmung wurde flach und unbeherrscht. Nichtsdestotrotz glaubte die Ältere, ein verschwommmenes Lächeln in den Gesichtszügen zu entdecken, bevor sie Hermine an sich zog und weinen ließ.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
